That Summer
by Ariana Black
Summary: Another songfic from the author (and singer) who brought you The Dance. I finally got around to writing this one and I think you'll like it. If not, don't review. If you do, tell me so. Oddment pairing!


A/N- Here's another Songfic from the person who brought you The Dance

A/N- Here's another Songfic from the person who brought you The Dance.Of course, its another Garth Brooks, his songs are so perfect for my fic's.See if you can guess who the woman is.I think I made it too easy, but even if you don't guess it ahead of time, I give it away at the end, so don't feel too bad.Anyway, here you go: That Summer, by Garth Brooks, as lived by (I'm not gonna tell you :P).Read to find out, review if you want to read more.

The man sat at the window of the teachers lounge, staring out the window.He absentmindedly brushed a string of hair from his face, staring at the sun going down over the lake.He found it hard to believe that he'd been a teacher here for ten years, at least.He'd lost track of time somewhere along the line.Thinking of how long he'd been the Potions Master at Hogwarts brought back memories of his first year as a teacher.What a year that had been, he thought.Unforgettable.

_I went to work with her that summer_

_A teenage kid so far from home_

_She was a lonely widow woman_

_Hell-bent to make it on her own_

_We were a thousand miles from nowhere_

_Wheat fields as far as I could see_

_Both needing something from each other_

_Not knowing yet what that might be._

Like most of the other teachers, he'd spent the summer at Hogwarts.Another year of students gone, another yet to come.It had been that way since he'd been there.But God, nothing ever compared to that first year.He was young, barely an adult, just escaped from Voldemort's power.Dumbledore had offered him the job, and he'd taken it without hesitation.

Well, most of the year wasn't very exciting anyway, he thought.He smiled, thinking how he'd been just as scared as his first years were at the first day of classes.If it hadn't been for her, he probably would have given up.Sure, they had only been a few words of encouragement, but they'd helped, probably better than she'd expected.

Such a tragedy she'd suffered, losing a husband, after barely being married a year.She still went by her maiden name, as she had when she'd been his own teacher.He couldn't imagine calling her anything else.Of course, he also couldn't have imagined what would happen that first summer.She was definitely older than he, but at the time, he hadn't seen that; he hadn't cared.He could see the beauty inside her, just as she could look past his faults and mistakes.

"Amazing." He mumbled to himself. "How quickly your attitude towards someone can change in just an instant."

_'Til she came to me one evening_

_Hot cup of coffee and a smile_

_In a dress that I was certain_

_She hadn't worn in quite a while_

He'd been sitting in the teachers lounge that day.The students had just left the school for the summer holidays, and he was preparing next years lesson plan.No point in putting it off, he figured.Not like there was much else to do anyway.He'd hardly noticed when the door opened and she walked in, in Muggle clothes for once.It was a very flattering dress she wore, one not many women could have pulled off.She sat down in the chair next to him, quietly sipping her coffee.

"Next term's lesson plan already?" she asked, glancing at what he was working on. 

"I figured I might as well do it now.While what they've learned so far is still fresh in my mind.That way, if I suffer from amnesia tomorrow, I won't have to worry about what the lessons will be.Just remembering how to make the potions." He smiled.

"Good idea." She laughed. "You have quite a sense of humor Severus.I'd begun to wonder if you'd had it surgically removed."

"Well, I tried, but it keeps finding its way back to me." He smiled, putting away the lesson plans.

"Perhaps there's a potion or something to keep it away?" She smiled.

"A Humor repellant?Not that I know of, but perhaps I'll make one." He mused.She laughed again.

_There was a difference in her laughter_

_There was a softness in her eyes_

_And on the air there was a hunger_

_Even a boy could recognize._

"Well, if you're bored with making your lesson plans, perhaps you'd care to join me?I was thinking of going for a broom ride, perhaps to those fields beyond the forest." She suggested.He stared at her eyes.They seemed so soft and alive in the flickering firelight.Something inside him told him to go with her.

"That does sound like more fun than lesson plans." He admitted with a smile, offering his hand to help her up. "Just let me go find my broom."

_She had a need to feel the thunder_

_To chase the lightning from the sky_

_To watch a storm with all its wonder_

_Raging in her lover's eyes_

_She had to ride the heat of passion_

_Like a comet burning bright_

_Rushing headlong in the wind_

_Now where only dreams have been_

_Burning both ends of the night._

__

"Let's rest a while." She suggested, landing her broom in the field. "We've walked quite a ways, and my poor old bones need a rest."

"You aren't that old." He told her, landing and sitting down next to her.The tall grain rose above their heads.

"I'm old enough."

"Not to me you aren't." Why did I just say that, he wondered.But he didn't have time to ponder it.She'd already placed her lips on his.Something about it felt so perfect.She pulled him down to her, wrapping her arms around him.

_That summer wind was all around me_

_Nothing between us but the night_

_When I told her that I'd never_

_She softly whispered "that's alright"_

__

Her words made him forget how nervous he was, it made him forget everything.Her scent filled the air, like a perfume upon the wind, carrying him away.Everything about her seemed beautiful.Her hair, her skin, her eyes.Her hand ran softly over his shoulder.He pulled her to him again, as if afraid she must vanish.

_And then I watched her hands of leather_

_Turn to velvet in a touch_

_There's never been a summer_

_When I have ever learned so much._

__

_We had a need to feel the thunder_

_To chase the lightning from the sky_

_To watch a storm with all its wonder_

_Raging in her lover's eyes_

_She had to ride the heat of passion_

_Like a comet burning bright_

_Rushing headlong in the wind_

_Now where only dreams have been_

_Burning both ends of the night._

__

_He stood and walked out of the room.Something inside was telling him to go for a walk.His heart hurt, as it always did when he thought back to that night.He was so deep in his thoughts that he hardly noticed where he was walking.Before he knew it, he was riding a broom out across the grounds, and he found himself hovering above that same wheat field._

_I often think about that summer_

_The sweat, the moonlight and the lace_

_And I have rarely held another_

_When I haven't seen her face_

_And every time I pass a wheat field_

_And watch it dancing with the wind_

_Although I know it isn't real_

_I swear inside I feel_

_Her hungry arms again._

__

He could still remember every detail, every sense, every touch from that night.Not a day went by when he didn't think of her.How could he not?They still worked together.He saw her every day.I wonder, he thought, does she still think of that night?

"Why?" he wondered aloud. "Because of the difference in our age, that's why it couldn't be.Because of a rivalry as old as Hogwarts.But she was right.We weren't meant for each other.Not as if it would have gone over real well with the students, even though we both knew the other didn't care what people thought."

He smiled.He would have loved to see the looks on people's faces if they'd stayed together.What an uproar that would have caused.Severus Snape and Minerva McGonnagall.Head of Slytherin and Head of Gryffindor.Two Houses that had hated each other since the original founders.

__

_She had a need to feel the thunder_

_To chase the lightning from the sky_

_To watch a storm with all its wonder_

_Raging in her lover's eyes_

_She had to ride the heat of passion_

_Like a comet burning bright_

_Rushing headlong in the wind_

_Now where only dreams have been_

_Burning both ends of the night._

__

_Rushing head long in the wind_

_Now where only dreams have been_

_Burnin' both ends of the night_

"I still love you Minerva."


End file.
